villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mist
The Mist is a thick, unnatural mist inhabited by various species of otherworldly creatures and deadly predators, believed to be from another dimension, and it plays a major titular role in the 1980 Stephen King novel of the same name, the 1985 interactive fiction computer game of the same name and the 2007 supernatural sci-fi/horror film adaptation of the same name. History Origin Theories and evidence throughout the novella and the film suggest that the mist is an alternate dimension that poured into our own when the Arrowhead Project went awry. This theory is supported by the fact that the mist originated in Shaymore (which is where the Arrowhead Project took place) and there was a large amount of police and military forces heading towards Shaymore at the time when the mist appeared. In an early draft of the script for the 2007 film, it was revealed that the Arrowhead Project did indeed cause the mist. During the storm, the personnel at the base were able to successfully open a portal to another dimension. However, just then, lightning from the storm struck the base, causing the machinery to overload and the mist and the creatures inhabiting it to pour through the portal from the other dimension. On the night after a freak thunderstorm, the mist manifested, spreading first across Bridgton, Maine, and then an unknown amount of the country or possibly even the planet Earth. Novella In the novella, the mist lasted for 3 days and presumably even longer. It is unknown whether the mist was contained to an amount of the country or spread across the planet. Film In the film, about three days into the mist disaster, the creatures were exterminated by the military, and the mist dissipated for unknown reasons. Nature/Effects Novella In the novella, the mist is white, has an acrid smell, and warps acoustics, causing close things to sound far away and vice versa. It also darkens to grey at night. Film In the film, the mist is chrome and apparently does not warp acoustics. It also turns a dark blue at night, and it is unknown whether or not it has the acrid smell it does in the novella. Inhabitants The mist is inhabited by a large number of species, all of which hunt on the basis of scent (as the mist makes sight almost useless to them), but some of which can also be attracted to light. Most, but not all of the creatures are only active at night. They include: *Arachni-Lobsters *Behemoth *Four Horsemen (tv series only) *Giant Spider Creatures *Gray Widowers *Green Flies (novella only) *Killer Kites (novella only) *Leeches (tv series only) *Owl (tv series only) *Pterobuzzards *Scorpion-Flies *Shadow Creaturs (tv series only) *Terrorpedes (behind the scenes only) *Tentacles (also called "Tentacles from Planet X") Gallery Novella The Mist.jpg|The Mist Killer Kite.jpg|Killer Kite TV Series The Mist Movie.png|The Mist Tentacles from Planet X Movie.png|Tentacles from Planet X Behemoth Stephen King.jpg|The Behemoth Grey Widowers.jpg|Grey Widowers Mist Archni-Lobster.png|Anachni-Lobsters Pterobuzzard.jpg|Pterobuzzards Scorpion-Flies.jpg|Scorpion-Flies Giant Spider Creatures.jpg|Giant Spider Creatures (the creatures that are being incinerated by the Military) TV Series The Mist TV Series.png|The Mist Shadow_Creatures_the_Mist.jpg|Shadow Creatures Four_Horsemen_The_Mist.png|Four Horsemen the_mist_leeches.jpg|The Leeches The Mist Owl.png|The Owl Trivia *As it is very similar in both inhabitants and appearance, some Stephen King fans believe that the mist is the "Todash Darkness" from Stephen King's Dark Tower series - a monster-filled void that exists between universes. *In the original script for the film, a prologue scene showed the military personnel at the Arrowhead Project base opening an interdimensional portal that allowed the mist and the creatures in it through into our dimension. However, this scene was scrapped to leave the origins of the mist more ambiguous. *Very similar creatures to the ones inhabiting the mist appear in another Stephen King novel From A Buick 8. They die and turn to sizzling, black liquid outside of their world, just like the Tentacles from "Planet X" in the film, and are also believed to come from another dimension; possibly the same one. *The Mist shares similarities with the Fog World from the Silent Hill survival horror videogame franchise series. *The "Tentacles from Planet X" is the most well-known creature in the Mist movie. ** They've even made cameos in other media such as Stephen King's From a Buick 8 and DC's Shazam. *** It's unknown if the Stephen King universe (or the Dark Tower/The Mist universe) is connected to the DC Universe in some way. Navigation Category:Force of Nature Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Cataclysm Category:Titular Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Aliens